The Hokage's Scandals
by Takuchizuki
Summary: Bukankah tugas seorang hokage adalah melayani warganya? Sasunaru, Shikanaru, otherxnaru. Rated: T. Yaoi, OOC.


**The Hokage's Scandal**

 **By : Ichizuki Takumi**

 **Pairing :** Sasunaru, Shikanaru, OtherxNaru

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance

 **WARNING** : YAOI, OOC

Happy reading~

.

.

.

"Kau pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, aku harus pergi sekarang," balasnya sambil memakai celana dan kemeja. "Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

"Aku tau," sang hokage bangkit menghampiri partnernya. Dia mengancingkan celana dan kemeja yang digunakan Sasuke.

"Berpakaianlah. Kau terlihat lucu hanya menggunakan celana dalam gambar bebek di usiamu yang tidak lagi muda."

"Hei, siapa ini yang berbicara. Orang tua yang tidak bisa mengancingkan pakaiannya sendiri," ejek Naruto ketika mencapai kancing teratas kemeja Sasuke. Dia menarik kerah sang raven agar mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya dengan satu tangan," pada kenyataannya Sasuke memang hanya memiliki satu tangan. Dia tidak ingin melakukan operasi seperti Naruto yang menyambungkan tangan palsu.

"Ku akui kau hebat. Dan aku menyukai hal itu."

Naruto memberikan senyum lebarnya, membuat sang Uchiha memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium pria yang sudah berkepala tiga di hadapannya. Sementara Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sasuke.

"Kau memanjangkan rambutmu?" ujar Sasuke sambil membelai rambut pirang yang sudah mencapai leher.

"Aku akan memotongnya nanti. Kau tidak menyukainya, kalau aku memotong rambutku?"

"Aku menyukaimu. Bukan potongan rambutmu," Sasuke menyingkirkan helai pirang di dahi Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan kecupan sayang disana.

"Terimakasih," lirih sang hokage.

"Untuk?" sang raven mengernyit heran.

"Selalu berada disampingku."

"Dobe."

"Apa-" Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena Sasuke menyentil keningnya.

"Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih. Kalau bukan karenamu, aku tidak akan berada disini saat ini. Kau tau? Kau sudah mematahkan hatiku saat menikahi wanita Hyuga itu."

"Wanita Hyuga itu istriku, Sasuke. Dan namanya Hinata."

"Aku tau. Tidak perlu diperjelas," tersirat kekesalan dalam suara datar Sasuke. Dan Naruto menyadarinya.

"Tapi kau yang sudah merebut hatiku, perhatianku. Kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Hn. Apapun untukmu," Sasuke mencium Naruto dalam. "Aku pergi sekarang."

"Hati – hati."

.

.

.

"Tousan! Sudah berapa hari kau tidak pulang?" teriak bocah yang sangat mirip dengan masa kecil Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat Tousan sedang sibuk?"

"Aku benci Tousan!" Boruto berlari dari ruangannya. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela napas maklum.

"Kau tidak pulang lagi?" tanya Shikamaru yang berpapasan dengan Boruto di pintu masuk.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan perjanjian damai ini, Shika."

"Bukankah kau sudah menyetujuinya?"

"Sasuke menemukan bagian yang janggal."

"Sasuke? Kapan dia kembali?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sekretarisnya.

"Kemarin malam dia mampir kemari."

"Malam – malam?"

Pemuda Nara itu memang tidak bisa dibodohi. Otaknya terlalu cerdas. Naruto harus menjaga tingkahnya saat berhadapan dengan sekretarisnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Naruto meletakkan berkas yang tadi dibacanya, kemudian berdiri mendekati Shikamaru.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru memukul pelan kepala Naruto dengan berkas yang dibawanya, membuat Naruto menggembungkan pipi. "Usiamu tidak pantas untuk merajuk seperti itu."

"Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi?" ujar Naruto, menghiraukan ejekan Shikamaru. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di leher Shikamaru. Memberikan tatapan berharap pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Pemuda Nara yang memang sudah dikaruniai kejeniusan itu hanya menghela napas lelah. Kadang dia ingin menjadi tidak pintar agar membuatnya tidak peka. Pada akhirnya dia memberikan ciuman singkat pada atasannya yang masih bergelayut di lehernya.

"Kau tampak tampan dengan potongan rambut barumu," ujarnya. Dia tidak berbohong dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Pemuda blonde di hadapannya ini memang tampan. Dengan model rambut apapun. Tapi mata biru sang hokagelah yang membuatnya terpesona, di tambah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Shikamaru selalu terhipnotis akan hal itu.

"Kau yang terbaik, Shika," Naruto mencium Shikamaru, kemudian kembali ke mejanya. "Apa yang kau bawa?" lanjutnya saat menyadari tadi sekretarisnya memukulnya dengan tumpukan kertas.

"Ini jadwalmu hari ini. Aku akan membacakannya-."

"Aku tau. Aku sudah hapal dengan jadwalku. Poin pentingnya saja," potong Naruto sebelum Shikamaru menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Siang nanti kau harus menemui Utakata untuk membahas perjanjian damai."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Yang lain adalah jadwal harianmu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada sedikit masalah di akademi."

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal untuk sebentar?"

"Kita selalu bertemu. Masih banyak waktu untuk bersama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat kembali. Aku merindukanmu."

Shikamaru mendekati sang hokage, kemudian memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal padanya. Naruto tersenyum melepas kepergian sekretarisnya.

Saat pintu tertutup, senyum manis Naruto menghilang. Tergantikan dengan wajah sebal.

"Keluarlah," ujar Naruto kesal.

"Kau menyadari keberadaanku? Kehebatan hokage memang tidak diragukan lagi," balasnya dengan senyum termanis yang bisa dia berikan. Namun hal itu malah membuat Naruto ingin melempar kursinya ke arah pria di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah puas mengikutiku, Sai?"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menjadikanku milikmu," Sai tetap menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. Yang nyatanya tidak ada manisnya sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang berulang kali, A – KU – TI – DAK – MA – U. Apa jawabanku kurang jelas?"

"Kau bisa menerima mereka, tapi kenapa tidak denganku?" kali ini senyuman luntur dari wajah Sai. Dia menatap serius pemimpin Konoha di hadapannya.

"Karena kau mesum. Dan menyebalkan," muncul kedutan di pelipis Naruto. Dia mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Bukankah si Uchiha itu juga mesum? Kau selalu berteriak tiap malam."

Seketika wajah Naruto memerah mendengarnya.

"Sampai mana kau melihatnya? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" ujar Naruto kesal. Pertahanannya memang selalu melemah tiap bersama Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sampai kau pingsan."

"Artinya kau melihat semuanya, bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil melempar sepatu kearah pemuda di hadapannya, dan dapat dihindari dengan mudah.

"Aku punya kartu As-mu, Naru-kun. Jadikan aku milikmu, dan aku akan menjadi anak baik," ujar Sai dengan senyuman di wajah.

"Dalam mimpimu, Sai."

"Kau akan menyesal telah menolakku."

Naruto menahan napasnya ketika tiba-tiba pria tanpa ekspresi itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Bermimpilah," ujar Naruto tegas, menatap wajah serius Sai.

Hanya beberapa detik Sai menampilkan ekspresi seriusnya. Detik berikutnya Sai menampilkan senyuman, dan secepat kilat mengambil kesempatan dengan mencium bibir merah di hadapannya.

"Akan kubunuh kau, Sai!" teriak Naruto pada pria yang kini sudah menghilang dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud perjanjian disini, Utakata-san?" tanya Naruto berwibawa. Saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan utusan dari desa tetangga yang memiliki masalah dengan sengketa wilayah.

"Tidakkah sudah jelas? Hokage bertanggung jawab penuh atas pemburuan satwa liar di wilayah kami."

Hanya mereka berdua yang saat ini berada di ruang hokage. Mereka ingin membicarakan hal yang mengganjal secara pribadi sebelum memutuskannya dengan dewan lainnya, agar tidak terjadi pertentangan.

"Bukankah ini merugikanku, sebagai seorang hokage?" ujar Naruto tenang.

"Benarkah? Ku dengar pemimpin konoha sangat kuat," Utakata mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang hokage. "… di ranjang," bisiknya kali ini.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar bisikan itu. "Mau membuktikannya?" tantang Naruto ketika Utakata menjauhkan diri dari telanganya.

"Dengan senang hati," ujar Utakata dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Seolah sudah ahli melakukannya, Utakata dengan sigap melepas jubah dan kemeja yang menempel di tubuh sang hokage. Dengan pelan dia meraba kulit tan di hadapannya, seolah hal itu adalah ciptaan terindah yang pernah di lihatnya.

"Menyukainya?" Naruto tersenyum melihat pandangan memuja dari mata Utakata. Kini Naruto hanya bersandar pasrah di kursi kebesarannya, dengan seorang pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah memerangkapnya disana.

"Kau indah…"

Utakata mendekatkan dirinya pada sang hokage, berniat mencium leher di hadapannya, namun sebuah dobrakan di pintu membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Kini fokusnya teralihkan pada sekumpulan orang yang berada di pintu kantor hokage.

"Apakah ada rapat dadakan?" ujar Utakata yang tidak paham dengan situasi yang ada.

Naruto panik mendapat tatapan yang meminta penjelasan dari orang – orang yang tanpa diundang berkumpul di ruangannya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan," ujar Naruto sedikit terbata. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada saat menyadari kemejanya tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera kembali, ada misi yang harus aku lakukan. Aku pergi dulu," ujar Utakata setelah menyadari situasi saat ini. Kemudian dia berlari keluar dari sana.

"Hei, tunggu!" Naruto berdiri, berniat mengejar Utakata untuk menjelaskan bersama pada kumpulan manusia di hadapannya, namun tatapan membunuh dari mereka membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Duduk kembali di kursimu, Naruto-kun!"

"Hi- Hinata-chan…"

"Ku bilang duduk!"

"Baik."

Entah kerasukan apa, Hinata yang biasanya lemah lembut jadi sedikit menyeramkan. Naruto jadi ciut karenanya.

"Ok, tenangkan diri kalian. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi disini, sebaiknya kita menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik," ujar Sakura mencoba bijak di tengah ketegangan yang ada.

"Naruto berselingkuh, Sakura-chan," ujar Sai dengan senyuman seperti biasa.

Kali ini Naruto tau siapa dalang terjadinya penggerebegan ini.

"Sai, kau-" ucapan Naruto terputus ketika menyadari aura membunuh dari sang Uchiha.

"Dobe, jelaskan."

"Harusnya aku yang marah disini, Uchiha," Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. Dia menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya dengan tajam. Otaknya yang cerdas memang sebuah anugrah sehingga dengan mudah dapat mengerti situasi diantara mereka. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar, bukan hanya dia selingkuhannya sang hokage.

Tersangka yang sedari tadi duduk di kursinya mencoba menenggelamkan diri ke kolong meja. Namun gerakannya di tangkap dengan jelas oleh dua wanita yang ada disana.

"Tegakkan tubuhmu, Naruto!" tegas Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Baik nyonya," Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, tak berani bergerak.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Sasuke-kun?" kali ini Sakura meminta penjelasan pada suaminya.

"Dobe, aku tau kau lebih memilihku," ujar Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura.

"A- Aku…" Naruto bingung akan menjawab apa. Jujur dia tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka. Dia menyukai mereka. Perhatian mereka. Kasih sayang mereka. Biarkan dia bertindak egois.

"Naruto, kau bilang kau mencintaiku," hal ini memang merepotkan. Sangat merepotkan, apalagi kalau ketahuan istrinya nanti. Namun akan lebih merepotkan lagi kalau Shikamaru kehilangan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Apa?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru tajam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan pria malas di sebelahnya. "Kami bahkan melakukannya tiap malam," kali ini Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya. Merasa menang.

"Ti- tiap malam? Jadi selama ini bukan tugas hokage yang kamu lakukan, Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata. Akhirnya dia menemukan jawaban kenapa tiap malam Naruto menghilang dari kamarnya, atau hari yang di lewatinya tanpa Naruto di rumah.

"Bu- bukankah melayani warga Konoha termasuk tugas Hokage?" takut-takut Naruto menjawab. Terkadang jawaban yang menurut otak kecilnya yang terbaik adalah sebuah bumerang mematikan baginya.

"SANNAROOO!"

BRAKK

Meja hokage hancur. Naruto terpaku di tempatnya tanpa sempat bereaksi. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Wanita memang sangat menakutkan. Dan Sakura yang marah lebih mengerikan.

Sai yang sedari tadi berada di sudut ruangan hanya tersenyum melihat kekacauan yang ada. Lagi pula ini salah sang hokage karena sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Sekarang tentukan."

Sakura yang akan menghajar Naruto terhenti oleh ucapan suaminya.

"Tentukan siapa yang akan kau pilih, Dobe," ujar Sasuke serius.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menatap suaminya dengan penuh arti. Dia tidak tau bahwa suaminya begitu menginginkan Naruto.

"Kalau kau memilihku, aku akan tetap disini. Tapi kalau kau tidak memilihku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain meninggalkan Konoha."

Mendengar penuturan suaminya, Sakura jadi panik sendiri. Dia tidak rela kalau Sasuke berselingkuh di belakangnya, namun dia lebih tidak rela lagi kalau Sasuke harus meninggalkan Konoha. Meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya.

"Hinata-chan, kumohon, relakan Naruto untuk mendua- maksudku menigakanmu," Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Bagaimanapun ini adalah keputusannya, meski sulit.

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata bimbang. Dia tidak ingin menyerahkan suaminya pada orang lain. Tapi setelah mengetahui situasi yang ada, ditambah ini menyangkut masa depan keluarga sahabatnya dan keluarganya sendiri, rasanya dia sangat jahat kalau bersikap egois. "Aku… percaya pada keputusan Naruto-kun," lanjutnya tidak rela.

"Bolehkah aku memakai pakaianku? Aku merasa kedinginan!" ujar Naruto yang tidak bisa membaca situasi.

"Diam! Kami belum selesai!" bentak Sakura. Merasa terganggu dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Haik," cicit Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak akan mundur, Uchiha," lantang Shikamaru.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, Nara."

"Stop! Stop! Berhenti sampai disini. Baik, aku mengaku salah. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilih antara kalian berdua, dan aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan istri dan anakku. Kalian begitu berarti untukku," ujar Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru serta Hinata. "Jadi… apa kalian tidak keberatan, kalau aku… aku… bersikap egois dengan memiliki kalian semua?" wajah Naruto memerah saat mengatakannya. Dia sedikit malu dan merasa bersalah.

"Merepotkan. Aku tidak keberatan," bagaimanapun Shikamaru tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan Uchiha disampingnya.

"Hn," meski kesal, tapi Sasuke menyetujuinya juga.

"Yoshh… sekarang aku boleh berpakaian?" ujar Naruto bersemangat, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tetap di tempatmu, Naruto!" ujar Sakura. Dia masih kesal karena harus rela membagi suaminya dengan seorang lelaki. Dan orang itu Naruto pula. Harga dirinya terasa hancur. "Mari kita menenangkan diri, Hinata-chan," lanjutnya. Mengajak wanita yang mungkin memiliki rasa sakit yang sama dengannya untuk pergi dan menenangkan diri.

"Iya, Sakura-chan," balas Hinata, mengikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

Sai yang sedari tadi berada di sudut ruangan hanya menyeringai, seolah ada kartu lain yang belum di buka olehnya.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru, Sasuke, sebaiknya kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tertunda," ujar Naruto memecah keheningan. Mencoba mengusir secara halus kedua pemuda yang tidak juga beranjak dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah."

"Hn."

Dengan itu mereka menghilang dari hadapan sang hokage. Tak lupa Sai juga segera pergi dari sana.

"Haahhh… akhirnya masalah terselesaikan. Aku harus berhati-hati," hela Naruto merasa lega.

Dia hanya tidak tau kehebohan apa lagi yang akan datang kedepannya.

.

.

.

. **END**

.

.

.

Omake

.

"Naruto, kau mencoba menggodaku?"

Naruto menoleh saat sepasang lengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang ketika dia mengambil pakaiannya. Dia berbalik dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher pria yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah kembali dari Suna?"

"Ya, aku segera kembali saat acara disana selesai. Aku merindukanmu. Dan sepertinya kau mempersiapkan diri dengan baik."

"Apapun untukmu, Kakashi sensei," Naruto menarik masker Kakashi dan memberikan kecupan di bibir. "Okaeri."

"Tadaima."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang pria dengan senyuman di wajahnya sedang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kau pasti jadi milikku, Naruto-kun," ujar Sai dengan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menulis. Dan saat membuka FFN, sepertinya fanfic SasuNaru semakin sedikit. Bagaimanapun SasuNaru adalah OTP pertamaku, dan aku masih menyukai SasuNaru sampai sekarang. Semoga SasuNaru tidak pudar dari hati kalian juga.

Mind to review?


End file.
